


Take Me To Neverland

by DocRoesgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRoesgirl/pseuds/DocRoesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's life finally comes to a close and he's greeted in Heaven by friendly faces. Another fic for UntamedCarebear cause she loves me and wrote me Destiel. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Neverland

There comes a time when death lays down beside us and leads to a place of never-ending sleep. Sometimes death takes us too early and sometimes it takes us right as we lay down and wait for it to greet us with welcome arms. I, Samuel Winchester was not one of those taken early and nor was my brother Dean. We both had spent our lives hunting till our times finally came. The apocalypse had been stopped and demons no longer ran as rampant these days. I felt comfortable knowing it was my time.

Dean like me never did settle down. He knew his place was never to find someone on Earth. Skirt chasing till the day he went to sleep and never woke up. I did not follow for another ten years. By then I was in my late 80's. Time had taken its toll on my body. Aches and pains were just a small part of what I lived through day to day. No more time for hunting. Just sitting watching old reruns of shows while I sipped at a beer. Time had come for the old man inside me. Death was but an end to my Earthly time.

I fell asleep like any night but this time I was greeted with someone I had resigned myself to never see again. There he was standing in front of me. Castiel with that mysterious smile he rarely showed to anyone. His wings were a coal black that flared out from behind him. A massive display but all I cared about was the angel I had longed for and missed all those years. My body still in the frail looking state as I stared at my angel. The gates to heaven shimmering behind him. I gave him a warm smile and said, "Cas, it has been far too long. I can only imagine how different I must look to you now. I am an old man but I never gave up hope on seeing you once again."

When Castiel spoke that voice that I had grown to love shivers went up my spine as he said, "Sam Winchester, welcome home at long last. You may have the form of a much older self but I still see the man who opened my eyes to feeling and emotion. All you must do is take my hand and we will enter heaven as one." I took his hand and happily let myself walk into heaven with a smile upon my face.

As my feet went past the golden gates a warm feeling grew through my body. Looking down upon myself I saw the changes had been made. I was no longer my old form but the form at which I had been when Cas had joined us all those decades previous. Also a flutter behind me made me realize I had wings of my own. Spreading them out I saw they took on a bronze tone complimenting Cas' black wings. A smile appeared on my face as I realized this was it. I wasn't an angel but a spirit of heaven. A former soldier that had finally had grace fall upon me.

Keeping my hand in Cas' I felt a gentle squeeze from the Angel of Thursday himself. Smiling I suddenly realized we had been joined by a group of other faces. My parents standing together approached first. John and Mary looked younger than the picture he had had of them back on Earth. Mary's wings a cream white while John's a salt and pepper spatter on light colored wings. Behind them stood Bobby able to walk again with his rusty brown wings and Ellen with her pale tan wings. His parents and his second parents had all found peace at last.

I kept the tears at bay as they smiled onwards. It wasn't till the last three approached that I felt tears fall down my cheeks at last. First was Jo in all her spunky glory. The girl had been a warrior in the making. One that had been brave and known that things would never settle for good. I had missed her a lot. Turning then the final two I realized that I had been lonely all those years after their passing. Dean and Gabriel stood there hand in hand smiling. They were happy at last it seemed.

My family had made peace and all I had been able to do was stare as the tears slid down my face. Too many emotions running on hyperdrive. Blinking I turned to Cas and asked, "Is this real? Please tell me that this is not some dream. I do not wanna wake up alone after this. Please Cas prove this is real." I had pleaded to the angel knowing i needed the confirmation that death was really there and not playing tricks upon my old wearied mind. Cas looked me in the eye and said, "Sam, this is no dream I can promise you that. You are no longer the war torn soldier. You are a guardian of Heaven. And you are at long last mine." He raised his hand and placed it upon my chest. This was no dream. Nothing was an illusion. When our lips met I knew for sure. I was reunited with my family. I had my Cas back. This was it. I had found my Neverland at last. I was at long last truly home.


End file.
